


Izaq's Smutty Dream Part 2

by Phos_mob



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Birthday, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Mild Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23169985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phos_mob/pseuds/Phos_mob
Summary: Ben x Izaq (R18!!!!!!¡¡¡¡¡!!!!! Both legal age)Ben HAS major big pp; his pp doesn't look like a remote control. Izaq has pp; his pp looks like a remote control.Izaq is an arrogant pp-ist, he wants to prove the world that he has best pp, while Ben just wants to get dicked down.
Relationships: Ben Drowned/my friend Izaq
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Izaq's Smutty Dream Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izaq](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Izaq).



> I was probably high whole writing this but happy birthday Izaq :D.  
> (If anything feels off, just remember I was high writing this)

Izaq has major pp insecurity, though he would never admit it, ever since that pedo called his pp a remote control, Izaq has been considering changing his pp. He was about to go through with it, until he saw Ben. Well, to be exact, he saw Ben's pp. 

It all happened in a hazzy summer afternoon, Izaq was going to Coachella by himself because his wife and cockblocker were crying about something called "Animal Crossing", he had no time for that shit so he left them to wallow on their despair. He was about to buy crack from James Charles until he saw the big pp. 

It wasn't like any of the other pps' he has seen before, it was big, it was thick, it was fucking humongous! Izaq wondered how a pp could be that big until he made eye contact with the owner. 

His heart stop. 

The owner was none other than his childhood crush, Ben. 

Izaq could stop staring at the man. He couldn't believe that the man in front of him was the same boy who sucked at swimming yet that's what little Izaq had found attractive. He couldn't believe that the boy who drowned is now a fine young lad with a big pp. 

"Izaq?" Ben tried to bring him back down to Earth.

"Oh—uh, hey there, Ben, didn't fancy meeting you here." Izaq tried to laugh off his embarrassment at ogling his former crush's pp, it didn't help that his own pp is attracted to Bens's pp too. 

As much as Izaq wants to remember, he can't. After laughing his ass off, he blacked out and woke up completely robbed from his valuables, including his clothes, and was in a graveyard. 

Months since then, Izaq couldn't stop feverishly thinking about Ben's pp, everyday he hopes to see that pp one last time. Though he didn't want to see that pp out of pleasuring himself, no, he wanted to see that pp so he could show that his pp is the superior one. 

So Izaq took his pp to the vet. 

(What? You thought pp meant penis? No you disgusting degenerate, it stands for poodle puppy, what made you assume otherwise? Ben getting dicked down? He is gonna get dicked down but not with pp! ) 

Izaq's poodle puppy took some strong-ass crack and evolved into BUFF POODLE PUPPY. Izaq then made a goal to show Ben who's boss when it comes to having the best pp in town. Actually, he even set himself a deadline for it: his birthday.

Izaq and his now newly evolved poodle trained day and night to finally show Ben and his stupid pp who's better; and eventually, it was now March 18th, Izaq's birthday, yet he still couldn't find Ben or his huge poodle puppy anywhere in his town. 

Izaq sighed. Maybe he'll have luck next year at Coachella. Izaq went to the park and let his poodle lose on the juveniles that roam there. He was about sit down on the bench before he saw—

Ben, completely naked, getting fucked by tentacles. 

Izaq's jaw hit the floor hard, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ben kept moaning as the tentacles thrust deeper within him, tears forming in his eyes as they hit his sweet spot. 

"I-Izaq!" Ben shouted. 

Izaq felt his whole vision fading as Ben says those words. 

Before the world faded around him, Izaq could see Ben screaming his name one last time.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"IZAQ WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Izaq's mom kicked him in the pelvis. 

"OW—MOM WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP WAAAAAAAAHH—" 

And that's the end of Izaq's Smutty Dream, or is it? 🤔


End file.
